


Chocolate Trufflé

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oneshort, importado desde ff, mirahimu kinda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: 《Relames el alcohol que mancha tus labios mientras te convences de que no estás imaginando a los labios de él sobre los tuyos, saboreando, devorándote.》





	Chocolate Trufflé

**Author's Note:**

> **Comunidad:** minutitos en livejournal.  
>  **Tabla:** Angst.  
>  **Prompt:** #7. Alcohol.  
>  **Disclaimer:** todo a Fujimaki. Yo sólo quiero probar si sirvo para la angustia y seguir prompts.  
>  **Advertencias:** narrativa en segunda persona, me da la sensación de que aumenta el Angst. (Además de repeticiones y algunas características para nada influenciadas por la literatura modernista.) Delirios míos, MuraHimu one-sided, esta cosa no tiene trama, y es más que posible que sea lo peor que hayan leído en sus vidas. Pero esto sólo era un ejercicio, así que… disfrutad, si es que eres alguien a quien le gusta la angustia.

Saboreas el pequeño objeto que parece querer escurrirse en tu boca, sólido, dulce y con un ligero regusto amargo proveniente del líquido que se escurre desde dentro del chocolate, que si bien no es del todo desagradable, no te permite disfrutar por completo tu golosina.

Aunque, ¿qué es la vida sino agridulce?

Nada más que acciones aburridas y sin sentido. Humanos tontos, haciendo cosas tontas por razones igual de estúpidas. Y de cualquier manera, ¿por qué estás comiendo un chocolate envinado?

Prefieres lo dulce, aquél angelical azúcar que te sobrecarga las papilas gustativas y parece ser el éxtasis de tus sentidos. Aunque también prefieres lo salado, esa sensación de escalde que se te queda en la lengua después de acabar con una bolsa de papas fritas.

Pero nunca gustas de lo amargo. Le haces caras, le rehúyes como la plaga. Tanto a las golosinas como a las experiencias. (Ése es el porqué no le admitirás a nadie que en secreto sí te importan las cosas, porque te deja un regusto amarguísimo en la boca el tan sólo pensar que puedes ser tan débil y vulnerable como aquéllos.)

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Simplemente porque tú eres igual de estúpido que todos ellos.

Y lo sabes muy bien dentro de esa cabecita morada tuya. Pero como eres igual de testarudo que todo ellos, lo negarás todo.

Eres alto, rudo y altanero. Nadie puede atravesar esa coraza tuya que tanto empeño has puesto en erguir; más de dos metros de un muro que nadie ha podido escalar. Inalcanzable.

Excepto, que quizás ésto es porque nadie realmente lo intentó.

Y cuando alguien lo hace—lo intenta, porque cree que vale, que _vales_ la pena—, te asustas. Porque es nuevo, extranjero, y si bien no es del todo desagradable, no te permite disfrutar de los pocos placeres en tu vida como es debido.

Y te enfadas por ello. Y haces berreo. Y amenazas con aplastarle. Y le llamas molesto mil veces. Otras mil veces más. Y haces un millón de cosas por tratar de que se aleje. Pero dentro sabes que es todo inútil, puesto que aquel ojo—el otro está cubierto por una mata de cabello azabache que le cae como cortina—, sí, es profundo, te observa con intensidad y una curiosidad insaciable, no pretende hacer nada más que descifrarte. Nada más que, quizás, ser tu amigo.

Y tú le crees.

Te compra golosinas—aunque no de tus favoritas, eso le quita algunos puntos en aquella tabla que has organizado en tu mente para calificarle como “amigo”, aunque no le has hablado de ella, ni planeas hacerlo pronto—, es atento contigo—aunque para su propia conveniencia, estás convencido de ello al principio, y quizás es cierto, quizás no—, insiste en acompañarte a todos lados—que al principio te parece molesto, pero después de unos cuantos dulces te muestras de lo más contento con la idea—, y parece ser genuino.

Sus atenciones para contigo, sus gestos, su forma de hablar y de ser; el cómo habla con reminiscencia acerca de su estancia en los Estados Unidos, su risa ligera al verte comer un dulce con el ávido entusiasmo de un niño pequeño, aquélla suave sonrisa que parece iluminar su rostro—y destacar ése pequeño lunar que acentúa su elegancia—y que te dedica sólo a ti cuando todo el mundo parece estar en sus asuntos, aquella voz que usa cuando habla de algo que le emociona—y comúnmente es acerca del básquetbol—pero sobretodo, parece ser genuino cuando habla del cómo le encantaría encontrar el amor algún día.

Él tiene miles de chicas tras él, pero parece nunca estar interesado en ellas. Nunca preguntas por su vida amorosa además de los pequeños vistazos que él te da, jamás te preguntas si Muro-chin tiene una persona especial, ni te has parado a considerar si quizás él esté interesado en el prójimo—todo esto bajo la excusa de que es demasiado esfuerzo para algo tan innecesario y banal como lo es el amor.

Le has visto estar con Taiga, y en esas ocasiones sientes algo en tu pecho estrujarse de una manera más que incómoda. Te detienes un momento a considerar qué podría significar esta anomalía. Pero es muy breve y sin realmente ponderarlo regresas a tu vida diaria.

Tan alto, en silencio y en secreto—incluso para ti mismo—esperando que alguien pueda alcanzarte…

Tú mismo no haces caso de los poquísimos paquetes de chocolate que recibes en San Valentín. Repitiéndote como lo haces siempre que el amor es estúpido.

Te comerás los chocolates, pero es más por amor a la golosina y porque sabes que sería un enorme desperdicio ignorarlos por un vago capricho al que ni tú quieres hacerle caso, que porque en realidad te importen los remitentes de aquel dedicado regalo.

Y es en la intimidad de tu habitación en donde realmente lo consideras. La posibilidad de que hay alguien que significa algo en tu vida. Y te hace querer gritar, berrear, aplastar a ése alguien, dar mil vueltas al mundo—pero no en realidad porque sería demasiado esfuerzo tan sólo salir de la habitación—y arrancarte el corazón del pecho por ser un vil traidor de sangre caliente.

Te hace estremecerte el tan solo pensar que incluso tú tienes la capacidad de enamorarte. Incluso tú, alto, altísimo, inalcanzable para nadie que no sea un alpinista con experiencia.

Redoblas tus guardias. Te cierras de abrupto. Necesitas detener lo que sea que esté sucediendo contigo en este momento.

Te saltas algunos entrenamientos—pero en realidad, ¿a quién le importa?—, no prestas atención a las clases—lo cual no es del todo inusual—, y sigues siendo el tú de siempre.

O al menos eso te dices todas las mañanas en el espejo. Eso te dices tú en este momento mientras saboreas aquel pequeño objeto que parece querer escurrirse en tu boca, sólido, dulce y con un ligero regusto amargo que te obliga a hacer muecas. Relames el alcohol que mancha tus labios mientras te convences de que no estás imaginando a los labios de él sobre los tuyos, saboreando, devorándote.

Y es este comportamiento hipócrita que no te permite disfrutar del todo tu golosina.

Simplemente porque tú eres igual de estúpido que todos ellos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gusanitos de goma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939687) by [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda)




End file.
